corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Troy: The Movie
''Marcus Troy: The Movie ''is a 1996 Canadian-American science-fiction adventure comedy film based on the 1994 television series, Marcus Troy ''created by Michael Gladusaur. Written and directed by Francis Ford Coppola, this film stars the talents of Kevin Zegers, Christina Ricci, Elijah Wood, Jessica Biel, Jessica Alba, William Shatner, and Jodi Benson. The film was released on December 20, 1996 by Walt Disney Pictures, the film was praised for its visual effects, its writing, and the ensemble cast, in addition to its faithfulness to the original series. It received positive reviews and was an unprecedented commercial success, grossing $410 million in theatres on a $70 million budget. Premise Marcus Troy, Anneliese Kenkel, Tyler Algar, and Ashley Tang band together as friends in order to stop Marcus' sister Melody and her plans for world domination. Cast * Kevin Zegers as Marcus Troy * Christina Ricci as Anneliese Kenkel * Elijah Wood as Tyler Algar * Jessica Biel as Ashley Tang * Jessica Alba as Melody Troy * William Shatner as Roy Troy, Marcus' father * Jodi Benson as Olga Sanderson, Marcus' mother Production Development ''Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Filming Most of the filming was conducted in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, while many of the interior scenes were filmed in soundtages of Universal Studios Florida, where the current season of the show (at the time) was filmed. Visual effects The visual effects were mostly done by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Music Though concerned with their target audience not being familiar with "Weird Al" Yankovic, Disney agreed to have some of Yankovic's songs in the movie and the soundtrack. Disney originally wanted Alan Menken to compose the songs (with Stephen Schwartz) and score for this film, but Michael Gladusaur convinced them that James Horner would be a better fit since the film switched from a musical to an action-comedy. Menken and Schwartz were transferred to work on the music for The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Menken did write "One Disaster After Another" for the film, but is heard at the end credits and on the soundtrack, and is performed by Madonna. The soundtrack album contains most of the songs from the film as well as the opening and closing themes from the film by James Horner was released by Walt Disney Records on December 6, 1996. The score album containing most of Horner's score was released by Hollywood Records on December 25, 1996. Release The film was originally set for a June 28th, 1996 release, but was delayed to September 6th to avoid competition with Universal Pictures' The Nutty Professor ''and Disney's own film, ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame. However, Michael Gladusaur thought that the film would do better during the Christmas season, so it was delayed again to December 20th. Rating The film was rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America for "mild action/peril, brief strong language, and rude humor". It was also rated PG in Canada (outside Quebec), G in Quebec, PG in the UK, and PG in Australia. Marketing Since Disney was busy hyping up the 1996 remake to 101 Dalmatians, Catherine Fisher and her production company, Comet Pictures handled worldwide marketing for this film, even being the ones to license merchandise for purchase in stores. Trailers * The teaser trailer was released on November 22, 1995, and was shown before Toy Story, Jumanji, Balto, Dunston Checks In, Bio-Dome, Happy Gilmore, and Muppet Treasure Island. * The first theatrical trailer was released on April 12, 1996, and was shown before James and the Giant Peach, Twister, Flipper, Mission: Impossible, The Cable Guy, and The Nutty Professor. * The second theatrical trailer was released on June 27, 1996, and was shown before The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Independence Day, Harriet the Spy, Multiplicity, Kazaam, Matilda, and Jack. * The third and final trailer was released on September 13, 1996, and was shown before Fly Away Home, The Associate, Romeo + Juliet, Space Jam, Jingle All the Way, 101 Dalmatians, and Mars Attacks!. Theme parks Marcus and Melody Troy did meet and greets at various Disney theme parks around the world to market the film. They were usually located in Tomorrowland/Discoveryland due to the film's futuristic themes, and would wear casual clothes or cold clothing for cold weather. Re-releases In 2002, Disney announced that Marcus Troy: The Movie would be re-released in IMAX in December of that year, with a bigger and sharper picture, remastered soundtrack, and 3D conversion. This version made its debut on December 27, 2002, with showings being interchanged with that and The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. The IMAX print became a success, urging Disney to re-release its sequel in this format for next year. In 2006, it was later announced that the film and its sequel would be re-released in Disney Digital 3-D as a double feature, which got some mixed reviews across critics and audiences alike. Both the films were re-released in this format on December 29, 2006, to more of a mixed response. Due to the rise of 4K Theatre formats, all of the Marcus Troy ''films were re-released in a marathon in Dolby Cinema on September 13, 2019 to promote the Ultra HD Blu-ray releases of said films. In Canada, to compensate for the lack of Dolby Cinema, the films were re-released through Cineplex Entertainment's UltraAVX format. Home media The film was first released on VHS from Walt Disney Home Video on May 6, 1997. The film was then released on DVD for the first time on December 7, 1999. A two-disc special edition of the film was released on DVD on December 18, 2001. On December 19, 2006, the film was released again on DVD, but only contained Disc 1 of the previous release. A Blu-ray version was also released at this time. On December 20, 2011, the film was re-released as the "15th Anniversary" edition on Blu-ray and DVD, but this time was packaged with a digital copy version of the film. On December 20, 2016, the film was re-released on Blu-ray and DVD to commemorate the 20th anniversary of the film. Until 2019, the film, along with the rest of the Marcus Troy films are now available on both Netflix and Movies Anywhere, and they are also set to debut on Disney+ on November 12, 2019. Reception Critical reception ''Marcus Troy: The Movie ''drew mixed-to-positive responses from critics. Based on 72 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, 82% of the reviewers enjoyed the film, with an average score of 8.5/10. It's critic consensus states, "''Marcus Troy: The Movie ''takes the humor and story development from the show a step further, as a token of appreciation to its source material." By comparison, Metacritic calculated an average score of 84/100 from 22 reviews, indicating "Universal acclaim". ''More coming soon! Box office The film grossed about $145 million domestically, and about $265 million from international territories. It was left at #1 at the Domestic box office in its opening weekend, making this (20.3 million) the highest weekend debut in December. Sequels & Reboot The success of the film and the TV series it was based on, led to seven more films based on the series. Such films include: ''Marcus Troy: The Movie 2 ''in 1999, ''Marcus Troy and the Video Virus ''in 2002, ''Marcus Troy and the Kingdom of the Crown ''in 2005, ''Marcus Troy and the Race Against Time ''in 2008, ''Marcus Troy: Lost in Paradise ''in 2011, and ''Marcus Troy: Bigger, Longer & Uncut ''in 2014. In 2016, Corus Pictures, the successor to Gladusaurus Productions, announced that a reboot of the film series is in development, and it started with ''Marcus Troy ''in 2018, and has continued with ''Marcus Troy's Summer Vacation ''in 2019 and ''Marcus Troy and the Meaning of Life ''in 2021. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney Category:American Zoetrope Category:Gladusaurus Productions Category:Marcus Troy Category:Marcus Troy: The Movie Category:1996 Category:1990s Category:PG-rated films Category:Live-action films